wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush 64
''Sugar Rush 64 ''is a project created by The Regressor and Vonduce . It was cancelled in 2016. Playable Racers *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Gloyd Orangeboar *Crumbelina DiCaramello *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Minty Zaki *Snowanna Rainbeau *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey *Minty Sakura *Citrusella Flugpucker *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Sticky Wipplesnit *Torvald Batterbutter *King Candy Tracks Unknown Music When asked about the music, The Regressor said the following: It is early, but we can say for a fact that all the music will be original with the exception of a non-official version of the Sugar Rush theme. All tracks will have a good 90s kart racing vibe to them >:] Also, to anyone who's interested in making the music: *'Team Regress has no permanent music composer. For the soundtrack, we will rely on commissions and contributions.' *'We are broke, so most likely just contributions from fans.' *'We have not openly asked because we are still developing the tone and aesthetic of the game; music will be one of the later components we request and implement.' *'IF you are a composer and ignored the above and still want to lend your talent to SR64, message us with two pieces of information: a contact e-mail and a link to some of your work (anons will be ignored for music positions, don’t be afraid to show your face!):' *'It may be a while before we request anything from anyone, but we WILL keep you on our list of potential composers for when the time comes.' Trivia *It will be a free download. *Turbo will possibly appear in the game. *Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura use the same kart. *Sugar Rush 64 will be a modern game built with modern technologies, so it will not be an exact image of a game made in 1996-97, but aesthetically it will evoke the nostalgia of that era of games. *The game will need unity player to run. *In 2013, the game got it's own tumblr blog, you can check it out here Gallery SR23.jpg|How the models look without the textures SR24.jpg|Finished models 1 SR21.jpg|Finished models 2 SR20.jpg|Finished models 3 SR19.jpg|Finished models 4 SR18.jpg|Finished models 5 SR17.jpg|Finished models 6 SR16.jpg|Finished models 7 SR15.jpg|Taffyta and her kart SR14.jpg|Candlehead and her kart SR13.jpg|Jubileena, Citrusella and their karts SR12.jpg|Adorabeezle, Nougetsia and their karts SR10.jpg|Crumbelina and her kart SR9.jpg|Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura and their kart SR8.jpg|Torvald, Sticky and their karts SR6.jpg|Swizzle and his kart SR5.jpg|Rancis and his kart SR4.jpg|Snowanna and her kart SR3.jpg|King Candy/Turbo and his kart SR26.png|Gloyd and his kart SR2.jpg|Vanellope with Ralph and her kart SR25.jpg|Vanellope and her other kart SR1.jpg|All the racers SR27.png|All the racers from a different angle SR22.gif|A possible intro for the game Vanellope's flavors.png|Vanellope's flavors Taffyta's flavorz.png|Taffyta's flavors Candlehead's flavorz.png|Candlehead's flavors Rancis and his flavorz.png|Rancis and his flavors Gloyd's flavors.png|Gloyd's flavors Jubi's flavors.png|Jubileena's flavors Minty's flavorz.png|Minty's flavors Snowzanna's flavorz.png|Snowanna's flavors Adorahbeezleh's flavorz.png|Adorabeezle's flavors swizzlehs flavorz.png|Swizzle's flavors Crumbelina's flavorz.png|Crumbelina's flavors Saki's flavorz.png|Minty Sakura's flavors Citruzellah's flavorz.png|Citrusella's flavors Nougetsiah's flavorz.png|Nougetsia's flavors Stickeh and Torvald's flavorz.png|Sticky and Torvald's flavors King Kandeh's Flavorz.png|King Candy's flavors Cavity Vanellope.png|"...Candy compels her to keep on racing, no matter the cost..." Jesus christ creepy!.png|Vanellope's Creepy flavor, made by the Regressor SR64completeroster1.png|The complete roster SR64completerosterwithoutextures.png|The complete roster without their textures My god...png|All the racers and their creepy flavors tumblr_static_tumblr_title.png|The reworked title tumblr_mwzegf2qIg1t443azo2_r1_1280.jpg|A poster for the game tumblr_mwzegf2qIg1t443azo3_r1_1280.jpg|The Tumblr page Category:Games Category:Media Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Fanon Category:Cancelled Projects